fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Izumi Curtis
Okay...... This place is seriously in need to be updated. I'd do it if I could, but i dont read the manga (or at least all of it).The stooge 10:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) About Izumi and Sig Curtis pages Don't change it again. Izumi and Sig made their cameo appearances in Chapter 14, but they were introduced in Chapter 19. So why you guys changed it? D:< 24.189.186.173 11/12/10 at 8:48 p.m. (UTC) I was just watching FMAB on adult swim, I was watching episode 9 when Winry came to meet Ed in the hospital. When she got of the train to meet Armstrong you can see Izumi and her husband pass behind her. 07:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Other possible meaning of Her First Name. I reckon that she was named after the Turkish city of Izmir The last Alterac 12:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : I just looked up the city on answers.com--sounds like a lot of major battles happened there, especially in the Crusades. Seems like Izumi to me :) I think you should go ahead and add it! Labealeisoud 12:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : I already did, but then Karasu reverted it ):. Kaz's justification that she was named after a word for fountain wasn't even sourced, so I thought that I would of gotten away with phrasing myself in a hypothetical method.The last Alterac 06:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Who's Kaz? I added the bit of trivia about the name Izumi meaning 'fountain,' and I included a link to the website I used. I think the Izmir thing is more of a stretch, but I do think it's interesting. But then I'm a big fan of etymology :) (sorry, I always forget to sign in...) Labealeisoud 19:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Why do you care so much? This is not important information, even if it was true. You don't need to obsess so heavily about it. Tommy-Vercetti 20:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) @ Kaz= Karasu's nickname while utilising Australian English. @ Vercetti, I don't care very much, but I just think that me saying that something is PROBABLE is a lot more cautious and has a higher chance of accurasy than some one saying that something IS. You guys keep exagerating my stance on this issue which is making me harden my stance on my stance.The last Alterac 00:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, for me, for something to be 'probable' or even 'plausible' it has to have any sort of fact which might back the hypothesis up, or else, it's just playing with dices. So, for example, saying "is probable that Mustang's name was taken from the P51 airplane" is plausible, since, though Arakawa never said the words itself, she already said she took several names from the Military staff from Military vehicles, and the most famous military Vehicle with the name Mustang is that aircraft. But your hyptosesis has no fact whatsoever to back it up AND, on top of that, we have another hypothesis which is not only a lot 'simpler' than yours (which in it for itself is usually a fact to corroborate it), it's also a direct influence, other that a "similar name which may have influenced". So... it terms, you're not looking for possible meanings, you're just (wild) 'guessing'. Turdaewen 02:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I could also say that Izumi's name has something to do with a Russian word "izumi" which is a form of a verb "izumit'", meaning "to amaze". But it's just a coincidence, and it shouldn't be counted as, well, anything. --kiadony 10:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Turdae, I may be (wild) guessing but atleast I am honest about it. Just for that I am gonna remove the dishonest wild guess (which was added by Labe) on the trivia section for her name. The last Alterac 09:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Ugh, I cannot do it. I just cannot bring my self to vandalise some one's edit of whom agreed with me. The last Alterac 09:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Nobody is saying you're not honest about it, just that being honest doesn't make it any more valid as a theory. So, I'm very sorry you feel offended by that, but I can't do much about it since I'm here to make this wikia the most accurate as possible, and not to please or praise anyone. Whatever sentiments you might have in regards to that won't change the structures or the workings of logic method. Understanding that not everything you might think and come up with will be generally accepted is a part of being in a Wiki community, and it has happened to me as it's happening to you. If you take it personally everytime that happens, you won't have the motivation to keep posting. Turdaewen 13:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think one of her Aliases should be ' "A House Wife!" ', with the quotation marks, respectively. She says that a good number of times. I went ahead and changed it as a minor edit. BlakFyr999 05:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That's just what she calls herself, no one but her ever calls her a housewife. That's not an alias. Tommy-Vercetti 21:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!! Just a note. Don't we see her and her husband in episode 9, in the train staton?